TMI
by Moonofwinds
Summary: Red Alert knows how to throw his weight around and why Lamborghinis should never be allowed to get their servos on stasis cuffs. Red/Inferno. Light bondage. PWP.


TMI

And why Lamborghinis should never get their hands on stasis cuffs.

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers; I'm just prostituting it for my amusement.

Summary: Red Alert knows how to throw his weight around. PWP, light bondage

Warning: M/M robot slashy goodness. Use of cuffs

Pairings: Red Alert/ Inferno

"Why must you do that?" Inferno asked as Red Alert drew circles on his sensory wing with gentle digits. The pleasure the touches sparked in his wing sent little shivers down his back and into his legs and Inferno felt his knees begin to knock. He shouldn't have gotten up, but he'd been tired of sitting. Red Alert, however, seemed to be taking his standing as a challenge that could only be met by driving Inferno insane.

"Because I can," Red Alert replied. Indeed, Red Alert relished the knowledge that he could bring Inferno to his knees just by caressing the right spots, and he set about doing just that. Inferno was almost silent as Red Alert smoothed his servos over the sides of his wings. He flicked the sides and sharp flashes of pleasure made Inferno's legs wobble and he had to cling to the back of the nearest chair for support. Red Alert stood over him now, listening to Inferno's intakes hiss as they took in more air. Inferno wasn't vocal, not even while Red Alert had him laid out on their berth. It was his greatest fear that someone would walk in and see what Red Alert did to him. Inferno's job was to keep Red Alert balanced, sane, controlled; he obviously wasn't doing a good job of that when Red Alert had him nearly mindless, shaking under him. Red Alert knew this fear, and didn't exactly openly try to embarrass Inferno; what he did try to do was tease noise from Inferno. Sadly, Inferno used his greater size to his advantage and when he had enough of Red Alert's teasing he just pulled Red Alert up and wouldn't let him tease anymore.

Inferno had no way of knowing that Red Alert had formulated a plan that would allow him to tease Inferno to his spark's content and finally get some pretty little sounds from his beloved Inferno. The shift change was coming up and Red Alert wanted Inferno's self control in tatters before they left the security room and returned to their shared quarters just a few doors down. Red Alert stepped behind Inferno and pressed himself against the larger mech's back. He vented against Inferno's wings, making him shiver and struggle to maintain his balance, then Red Alert pushed his servos between the armour over Inferno's hips and squeezed the main cables that ran down Inferno's legs. Inferno's legs buckled, and he sank to his knees; Red Alert released the cables and wrapped his arms around Inferno's abdomen.

The door pinged and Red Alert felt Inferno's whole body heat up at the prospect of being seen like this. Red Alert would never actually let that happen; he knew it would upset Inferno, and they would both end up getting lectured about inappropriate behaviour during shifts. Before he unlocked the door, and Red Alert always locked the door when he was in the security room, he helped Inferno to his peds, and led him to the door. Smokescreen had the next shift in the security room and Red Alert breezed right past him as he steered Inferno out of the room and down the hall. The moment Red Alert had Inferno in their berth room, he spun the larger mech around and pulled him, gently down by his door wings and kissed him. As he kissed Inferno, Red Alert back him up across the room until Inferno's legs bumped against their berth.

"Lie down," Red Alert ordered, breaking the kiss.

"Red?" Inferno asked. Red Alert was being especially domineering today and it made Inferno a little nervous.

"Lie down," Red Alert repeated, this time pushing Inferno's shoulders back to emphasize his point. Inferno frowned at Red Alert, confusion and apprehension in his optics, but he obeyed. Red Alert crawled on top of him, straddling his abdomen. Inferno shuttered his optics as Red Alert massaged his servos up his sides and up his arms, pushing them above Inferno's head. Seconds later, Inferno heard the click of low level stasis cuffs. He jerked his arms in a panic but found himself well and truly cuffed to the berth.

"Red!" Inferno complained. "Why are you cuffing me to the berth?"

"To keep you from getting away," Red Alert replied in a husky voice. "I'm going to tease you until you can't stand it anymore."

"Red," Inferno said. "You don't need to cuff me."

"Sure I do," Red Alert replied. He leaned forward on Inferno, talking hold of Inferno's wings and rubbing the edges. Inferno's intakes hissed loudly, and Red Alert vented against his audios and said: "When you get tired of my teasing you, you always pick me up and stop me. Now that I have you cuffed to the berth I can tease your every circuit and you can't get away."

Red Alert began to do just that. He left a trail of love bites down Inferno's neck while his servos toyed with the delicate plating of Inferno's wings. Inferno wriggled beneath Red Alert and clenched the shutters of his optics and his denta and kept silent as spikes of pleasure lit his circuits on fire. His intakes hissed loudly, nearly non-stop as he fought to cool himself. Red Alert dragged his denta along the edges of Inferno's armour while his servos dove beneath plating and twisted and teased the wires and cables along Inferno's sides. His chassis heaved and his spark pulsed painfully within his casing. How much of it was fearful anticipation, and how much was pleasure, Inferno couldn't say.

"You know I won't ever hurt you," Red Alert said from his perch over Inferno.

"Of course," Inferno replied, his voice was quiet as he fought not to whine as Red Alert toyed with the cables of his chassis and abdomen. "I don't understand want you want, Red."

"I want you to make noise," Red Alert said as he triggered Inferno to open his upper panel. He moved back and ducked his head so he could lick the edges of the open panel with his glossa.

"Gah, stop Red Alert!" Inferno begged, he arched his hips involuntarily but didn't dislodge Red Alert.

"That's not what I meant by noise," Red Alert teased and vented over Inferno's ports.

"Oh, ah what do you want them?" Inferno asked, squirming and writhing.

"I want you to moan, and cry," Red Alert said huskily. "Maybe even beg."

"Okay, mm," Inferno faked a moan.

"Now you don't think that is going to fool me, do you?" Red Alert said making tsking sounds at Inferno. "I'm going to make you beg now."

"Oh no," Inferno moaned. His chassis heaved as Red Alert licked around his ports. Red Alert chuckled and slid down to sit between Inferno's legs. He slithered his servos down Inferno's abdomen and thumbed along the closed panel.

"Oh no?" Red Alert teased. "That's not the right answer."

"Please," Inferno pleaded. "Red, let me touch you."

"Later," Red Alert replied. "Open your panel 'Ferno."

"Red," Inferno whined. Red Alert licked around the sensitized plating of Inferno's upper panel. He felt so hot, like he was going to crash and burn. His legs trembled and he opened his lower panel.

"You're gorgeous, 'Ferno," Red Alert said. "Why do you want to control yourself? I love seeing you like this, trembling and aching with need."

"Red,"Inferno screamed as Red Alert wrapped his servo around his cable. He plugged one of his upper cables into one of Inferno's ports and sent wave after wave of desire, lust, and wanting. "Red. Oh, please let me feel you. Please! Please!"

"Okay, Love," Red Alert replied and plugged one of Inferno's cables into one of his ports. He shivered as the connection was made. Inferno couldn't hold back and he poured his overwhelming pleasure into the datastream, and Red Alert shuddered at the force of it. Beautiful, beautiful Inferno was beside himself.

"So beautiful," Red Alert said. He circled two digits around Inferno's valve as he rubbed his thumb over the tip of Inferno's pressurized cable. Inferno rolled his hips and tried to increase the pressure of Red Alert's digits against his valve. Red Alert chuckled, he could feel Inferno's growing desperation.

Red Alert kissed his way back up Inferno's chassis and over one of Inferno's wings. He dragged his denta over the rim of the wing. Inferno was leaking interface fluids and lubricants, and Red Alert coated his digits in both before pushing them into Inferno's valve.

"Red," Inferno cried, and he pushed himself back on Red Alert's invading digits. Red Alert withdrew them and Inferno tried to push himself back on them again. The rim of his valve ached as he forced himself a little too hard back onto Red's digits. The discomfort didn't register. Inferno wanted more. He needed more.

"Please," Inferno begged. "Please, more. I need. Please. Please. Use your cable and 'face me."

"Not yet," Red Alert replied, mischief coloured his voice. He probed his digits deeper into Inferno and rubbed circles directly against his most sensitive node. Inferno felt his system heading into overload, and he whimpered. He wanted so much to touch Red, and to have his valve filled with Red Alert's cable.

"Gonna overload," Inferno whined. "Please give me your cable."

"I will. But I'm going to overload you with my digits first," Red Alert said. Inferno moaned and sagged. He rocked back into Red Alert's digits as Red Alert curled them around inside him. Red Alert squeezed, stroked and pumped Inferno's cable. He nipped Inferno's wing. Inferno groaned and arched as he overloaded. Red Alert kissed Inferno's quivering jaw. He brought up his hand and tasted Inferno's fluids.

"You taste so good," Red Alert said sent images over the datastream to show Inferno what he looked like, legs spread open, lubricants dripping from his valve. "You look so good. Do you still want my cable. You're valve looks so empty."

"'Face me," Inferno pleaded, opening his legs wider.

"Love to," Red Alert replied. He kissed Inferno, tangled glossas with him before he impaled Inferno with his cable in one fluid stroke. He held Inferno's legs and 'faced him with long, forceful strokes. Inferno cried his name as Red Alert's cable forced the walls of his valve apart. It scraped along sensor nodes. Pleasure seared his valve and it strained to accept Red's girth. Red Alert withdrew his cable and plunged back into Inferno's valve.

"Red," Inferno moaned. "Oh my. Red."

"You're so tight," Red Alert groaned into Inferno's audios. "Clenching around my cable."

Inferno arched into Red Alert as he cried his name over and over as his overload burned through him. Red Alert send a surge of data through their connection as he continued to pump his cable in and out of Inferno's clenching valve. Both their engines revved and their intakes roared. Inferno's circuits were on fire. His valve scorched Red Alert's cable and Red moan appreciatively. A second and third overload rendered Inferno limp, and moaning before Red Alert finally overloaded himself and collapsed on top of Inferno. He reached up and freed Inferno's wrists. Inferno was completely limp and didn't have the strength to move his arms; his optics were offline and his lips were parted. Red Alert reached up and kissed those parted lips.

"Wow," Inferno gasped, still trying to cool himself and call his erratically pulsing spark. "What brought that on?"

"Are you ashamed of being with me?" Red Alert asked. He waited for his own circuits to normalize before he retracted his cable from Inferno's valve. He didn't detach their upper cables.

"No," Inferno replied, he tried to lower his arms but found his limbs were still too sluggish. "How can you ask that?"

"You don't want anyone to know about us," Red Alert said. "You try to keep quiet just in case someone might hear."

"I'm supposed to keep you in control," Inferno said. "I'm not doing that when I moaning and crying beneath you."

"I am most in control when I'm dominating you," Red Alert argued.

"That's true," Inferno mused. "Red, I love you. I can't be ashamed of you. I'm sorry I made you feel that way."

"I love you too, 'Ferno," Red Alert replied. He stroked Inferno's faceplates. "You look so beautiful when you've just overloaded.

"You've never 'faced me like that before," Inferno said. "I don't know if I'm going to be able to sit next shift."

"I was a little rough on your valve," Red Alert said, he rolled off of Inferno and reached down and gently rubbed the edges of Inferno's valve. "I have to admit it was on purpose."

"Oh, why?" Inferno gasped as Red Alert's gentle touch send jolts of pleasure up his aching valve. He could feel Red Alert's amusement through their connected cables.

"The Twins gave me the idea," Red Alert explained, never stopping from massaging the rim Inferno's valve. "Ratchet couldn't deny what he was to them the way he was walking the other day."

"Red!" Inferno exclaimed, he wriggled his hips and moaned as pleasure intertwined with the ache.

"No one's going to have any doubt about who you belong to," Red Alert said with a little purr in his voice.

"Was that really necessary?" Inferno asked, he couldn't helped but push back against Red Alert's digits. He wanted them back in his valve.

"I am a Lamborghini," Red Alert replied devilishly. He gave Inferno the digits he wanted. "Don't worry, I'll be more gentle this time."

End Fic


End file.
